The BOIZ drifted
by DukeEverlast
Summary: I'll be honest, I was bored and thus this story was born. 21 strangers from Gesokyo Boiz Public Discord Was drifted to GENSOKYO. How will the residents react to 21 powered individuals? 21 OC's


DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING (NOT EVEN THE OC)

TOUHOU PROJECT BELONGS TO ZUN AND TEAM SHANGHAI ALICE.

CHAPTER 1:THE BOIZ.

-DUKE-

-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

CLICK!

Another day to live. On this society full of crap.

"Get up sweetie you have Reunion meet up today so pack up and prepare!" A warm and happy voice of my My mother Faroe yelling from downstairs arguing me to get up.

I would usually sleep until noon but this day is one of the special I'm gonna meet up with my former classmates and friends and even some teachers are coming. 6:32am looking at the clock I remember Gaita will get me at 8:00am so I have at least one and half hour to prepare.

" Good Morning sweetie,So what time are you guys gonna meet up?" said Foroe looking at me with a smile. "After your trip how about we go see your father?" She added with a warm smile on her face.

"Gaita will come and get me at 8 we will all meet up at 9. And I will think about it." I answered. I barely meet my father who for some reason named Gay. Foroe look happy at first but after hearing my second answer she just sigh sadly but smile soon after. Sorry...

"I see , let's eat then you need energy for your trip!" she answered with a smile she always encourage me to do things and support my decisions. She is someone that's too good for someone like me.

"Sooo what's up?" Said by a smiling fuk face in front of me. A man on his twenty's name Gaita one of my former classmates I can get along with and one of my best friends. Just as I said he has fuk face and gray hair with comforting smiling face, he is one of the good friends you can ever have, I call him Gaita or Gai for convenients. "What's with that 'I'm seeing an ugly face' face?" ..."Wait did I said it right?" He said with a thinking expression.

Heh he never change. "Since when did you learn how to read expressions?" I answered him with a honest and smiling face. "I would never thought something like that to you".

"Your whole face literary show it and I have a feeling your lying at the last part."said Gaita with an awkward expression. "Is that really the face you should make to your long time friend?" He added with a cheeky smile on his face. Huh VG was right for once he really does have punchable face.

"You two really got along well, thank you for looking after my son Pasados-kyun" Foroe said with a happy smile on her face. I'm the one who's taking care of Gaita though. Do am I? And what's up with kyun? Are you imitating someone? So many questions and no answer.

"Of course it was my pleasure miss Foroe I always look after Duke!" Like hell you are!

"Anyways enough of that we're gonna go or else we'll be late." I said picking up my suit case and putting it at the back of Gaita's super average car. Why is he always looking at this car like it's a million dollars sports car? Car owners are Who am I? A carless person to complain?

Gaita politely said goodbye to Foroe and quickly got in on the front seat of the car.

"Take care out there sweetie " a soft voice call out behind me.

I look at smiling Foroe and gather my courage, "Call you later mom." I said with a slight smile on my face. Looking at the shock face of my mother I felt a small guilt inside me. How long has it been since I properly called her mother? But all that guilt disappear after seeing the warmest smile she have ever made since I met her.

"Yes call me later." She answered with the most beautifule smile I've seen today. No incest, No incest, please no incest.

"This car smells like shit" I complain as strong smell of cigarettes are invading my nose. "Is smoking cigarettes everyday new way of suicide? You're gonna destroy your lung at extreme speed with this" I said looking around the car full of cigarettes packs and butts. Don't tell me he live inside this car?

"Sorry about the smell. Plus I just quit smoking." He answered me while his eyes focus on the road. "Plus I should be the one worried about you."

"Everytime I check your account your always online." He made a sad looking face and continue "Do you even leave your room and take a bath?"

How rude... " I don't really sweet that much so I take a bath once in a while 'almost' everyday actually." I answer him.

He just sneer at my response and focus on the road. And thus we just talk about our lives after the graduation although we still call and chat to each other we occasionally we still don't know each other that much now. Learning about Gaita life made me looks like living on easy mode. He now work as an Engineer and usually busy at work Unlike me who mostly on stocks market and trying to live my life lazily.

"How's kes?" I ask making him wince. What did kes do again? Did something happen to him again?

"Well he is mostly ok and have a family and just got divorce this week he is coming to this trip to relax." That thing actually got married and already divorce? Wow what a guy he is a 25 year old guy experience the life. He his mostly the most annoying guy out there but fun to hang out with I feel sad to what happened to him and he have my condolences, he needs it.

"Aren't we too early?" I ask Gaita. Looking at the my watch and saw that we're 20 minutes early, we gather at 9:00 shouldn't they be here? Thinking about this Reunion again I try to remember notable people on the class. And speaking of notable I mean really noticable and others are annoying.

Like the hands that is currently groping my chest. " Hmmm 9/10 great job maintaining your body while I'm away wanna have a night with this onee-san?" An alluring yet annoying voice whisper from the back of my ear.

"Mega" I muttered and started to look around finding Gaita missing and probably hiding while laughing at me. Megamanix one of my dark history, my living and walking dark history. "Could you please let me go?" I said with a voice full of negativity.

"ehh no way I'll have my fill of Dukebranium after missing it all these years." she said with teasing tone. as she hug me tighter from behind.

"You done?" I ask after a couple of minutes of silence. I felt the arms that have been hugging me from behind disappear. I look behind me ans saw a Pretty girl with purple hair smiling at me with teasing expression.

"You know my offer is still available~~"

"Unfortunately I'm gonna say no" I said with a straight face.

"ehhhh!!" she complained

"Why don't you two sick fuk get a room somewhere?" A harsh voice said behind me. Why is everyone has a habit on sneaking behind me? Am i that vulnerable? Looking behind me I saw a blonde Girl with scowling expression while looking at us not to far away.

Great just Great! The villain is here or is it the hero? Her name is Vignette Or VG for convenients. The person that always give me a nasty look whatever I'm on her line of sight. Maybe because we see each other as rival that we didn't kill each other.yet.

"Oh Maniac didn't expect you here" I look at her with deadpan expression. Trying to make her more annoyed. Which failed.

"Well I wouldn't be able to see how miserable you have become after not seeing you for a year or two." She smile evilly at me.

"Oh VG my dear, I didn't know you miss me that much that you are desperate to see me." I answered back.

"Oh yeah I'm desperate seeing you but I'm kinda surprised not seeing you in rugs and begging for money." She ANSWER back. fuker.

"uhh not so lady and roughman let's be civil here" Mega interjected.

* * *

**-Gaita-**

**"Salute!!! and Formation!!!" **Yell by a man not to far away from where kes and I seat I look over and saw one of the Boiz called CaptainDookey doing his usual military stuff. It's kinda amusing sometimes

"Are you sure leaving Megamanix and Duke alone is a good idea?" a pale man with brown hair ask besides me. I look over him and see a concern expression on his that show his care for Duke, Yes homo. Too bad Duke is straight.

"I'm sure it's gonna be ok, what could go wrong between a reunion of two ex-couple?" I answer kes. Which didn't help that much because kes still look worried.

"So about the poo-" "Shut up or I'll banish you!!!" A loud voice interrupted the conversation near us also startled us. Looking over I saw Meta a black hair pale man scolding a fat man called FatAlbert.

"Geez loud as ever Meta." a teasing voice followed. A man with bright green hair patted Meta's shoulder with a helpless expression on his face, "You shouldn't be that hard, After all we live on a society." he added.

Is that fc? when did he dye his hair? is he imitating joker or something? Looking at the corner I spotted natural green hair Maxmani observing everyone as always, And Dark blue hair Surnist having discussion with perl and scrub.

Looking at familiar faces i started look at the groups that has been formed. Mars with Krumpet,Zeratul,Dañel,ber and Rin.

The girls gather around and began to gossips on another table that consisting with Tazi and Lem. Wait I'm pretty sure VG was with them.

"uhh Tazi where's VG?" I ask making kes ears perked up and try to listen.

"Hmm? oh she followed after Mega.. Is there something wrong?" She answer with honest expression with my constantly changing expression. I made I contact with kes seeing him more paler than before.

"oh shi-"

**-Nitori Kawashiro-**

"Are you sure this gonna work? I know that we started this project around 3 months ago but isn't it too risky right now?" A black hair kappa with the same outfit as mine ask.

"Yeah, but it's more risky if we get caught by that Gap yokai, the winter just end and she might wake up soon." With constant investigation and bribing some information Tengu we made an assumption that the Gap yokai is inactive every winter, or rumor says.

"Plus this is one of the few successful group projects we create, you wouldn't want it to be destroyed right?" I answer her. After all if we got caught that we're conducting experiment about the barrier who knows what she will do about us.

Kappas don't usually get along with each other because of difference of expertise and interest. But we got along with one thing and that is... [Project Infinite Cucumber!!] PIC for short!!!

It was the original idea of that black hair kappa whose I forgot, I usually call them by numbers now. And so for years we have been planning on executing it. And now is the day where the dream will come true!!!

..

..

Of course even if it fail and gather attention of the shrine maiden and even the gap. There are few kappa that I can blame.

Looking at the Black haired Kappa beside me I said "Begin the project P.I.C!!!! and get those cucumbers!!!"

"""YEAH!!!!!""" All the kappa that was working cheered.

Heh easy fools.

* * *

**-Duke-**

"Like I said we're not trying to kill each other." I reason as Meta glare at me.

" I see, Is choking new way of greetings?" Meta retort back. Tch no way out guess I'll use my Trump card.

"I'm sorry I did it" I said to Meta. As he look at the girl besides me. Looking at VG I see her glaring at me and said.

"I'm sorry I did it" she repeated and apologize If you ignore the Cursing she is saying under her breath which what Meta did and let us go.

Walking away and see a spot to stay a voice call out to me.

"You did it again duke" A white hair man with a wolf girl t-shirt approach me with a helpless expression.

"Ah Pollinator long time no see." I answer with a happy tone.

"Don't call me that!!" Mars answered panicly and look like he have seen the worse day of his life. Mars once created a club call Pollinator with a motto ' It's not rap* it's pollinating' sick bast*rd but we all know he is a good guy at heart.

After talking about Mars we eventually all gather together around the bus that fc owned. I didn't approach Gai ans kes despite wanting to meet kes since the two of them is talking with VG. So I decided to check who came.

Everyone is pretty much here, some missing but 21 people including me come. Looking around I spotted Tazi talked to Lem.

"Can you not look at other girls if I am here?" Said Mega appearing beside Mar Which startled the guy. "I-I'll be lonely if you did that." She said while blushing and making some cute pose..

"Sorry my eye's rather look at pleasant things rather than unpleasant you." I answer back. "oww I'm hurt!!" Is the only answer I get.

"Ok guys and girls gather up and get into the bus!!!" Maxmani said Getting in the bus first while saying"ladies first".

..

Looking for a seat I spotted VG taking two seats since she's laying at the seats and kes and Gaita as pair and Mars and Megamanix who spotted me looking at the and made the expression that says. 'You can seat at my lap or I can seat at yours'

I pretty much master to read her expression through our relationship before. Luckly I spotted an empty seat beside Krumpet so I decided to seat with him.

"Hi.." I said as I take a seat beside him. Turning his head to me his eyes lit up and greet me with a hello.

"Do you think letting fc drive the bus is a good idea?" I ask Krumpet who let out a smile after hearing my question.

"Well he owns the bus but I'm pretty sure he won't try to let us fall to the cliff this time specially with Meta,Perl and Surnist watching over him." He answer.

He didn't include Maxmani since she's basically watching everyone. Kinda creepy but bearable, I think?

"I'm actually kinda surprised not seeing you yelling" He while smiling.

"Well I practice to control my voice so that I won't scare anyone that I met" I answer honestly. I am currently trying to down my voice since I usually have screaming voice.

Krumpet and I talk about how the others are doing. Which is kinda amazing, Perl now owns a large acres of land that specializes at raising beans to end world hunger, Surnist become a YouTube star about information and stuff and fc owns a bank.

Pretty much everyone has a life on there own even Krumpet got his dream Job. I'm...kinda jealous I once dream on becoming a doctor but I said meh to it...

The rest of the trip are just some shenanigans with others and play Uno and some stuff.

**-Nitori kawashiro-**

"System all green!"

"Enery level is slowly rising!"

"Random coordinates to the cucumber set!"

"Ahh!! I hit a mine, but I still got a highscore so it's fine"

The kappas reported the status of the giant machine. We we're worried that the energy core wouldn't be enough since it's handmade. Since we couldn't use the underground power source without getting notice by Kanako.

The plan is currently has 78% of working and 21% that it's not gonna work with the remaining 1% that it's gonna get mess up. Which I'm confident because it's too low and kinda impossible to happened...

"All systems red!!"

"The Energy level is rising too much!!"

"The coordinates are getting mess up!!"

"Ahhh!! I hit a mine again!!"

A~re?

...

...

In a dark and barely lit up room a girl with red eyes, short light-blue hair and a light-pinkmob cap with a red ribbon decorated with white stripes. She wears a light-pink dress with a red ribbon on both sleeves. She put the tea that she is currently occupied with and ring the bell that is beside tthe table.

Not long after ringing the bell the knock came from the door and an Elegant maid with a Silver hair came in. The red eyes of the girl with the name Remilia Scarlet Currently Master of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and self proclaim to be descendant of Tepes himself said in somehow alluring voice.

"Sakuya Why don't you take a stroll outside and see how it goes." "and if you see something bring it here alive and well" she added.

The maid which was called Sakuya didn't question her masters order and leave to proceed the task given to her after respectfully bowbowing.

..

..

On the vast land full of Sunflower a girl wearing a red plaid skirt instead of plaid pants, her red eyes is presently observing the sunflower fairies playing at the distance. soon after however she look at the vast blue sky and mutter with a annoyed face and vixen voice. "How unpleasant"

..

..

"I don't why but for some reason I feel irritated. I feel like something big will happened." A red and white shrine maiden said while sipping her tea.

"Well you said it so probably something big is going happened" A white and black blonde girl on a witch outfit said while sipping her own tea.

...

...

" Eldest Daughter what are you doing here?" Iku Nagae The Envoy of the Dragon Palace question the girl with dark red eyes and long blue hair currently taht is currently observing the world below the clouds.

"I just have a feeling that my boredom will wnd today" Tenshi answer with a craze smile ignoring Iku's reply "sounds like trouble".

..

..

"ehh?! Yukari-sama are you oka-" Ran a nine tail fox was about to ask until she saw her master's serious expression. Ran quitely bow and even Chen who was lazily lying got up and bow.

"Ran go check the barrier and chen look around the city and see if there's something intere-"

**_CRACK_**

Like a ripple interupting a calm lake or a flawless mirror that suddenly crack.

A loud crack resounded throughout the GENSOKYO whatever if it was heaven or underground everybody on Gesokyo heard it.

* * *

**-Duke-**

"It's good to know you again" I said to kes who just smiled and make an arrogant expression.

"Well of course You are" Kes said.

when we are about to continue talking a blinding light is slowing enveloping everyone. Which causes me to hold on the baggage and panicly look around and see everyone getting uneasy and some are screaming.

"¡¿Qué esta pasando?!" Dañel yelled in confusion. Looking at fc,Meta,perl and Surnist and seeing them on confusion too. I prayed to a random God that all of us to be safe. Looking at the corner and see VG with worried expression too.

"Omg Duke I can see the light!! harder and faster,and pound more!!!" Megamanix yell while hugging me.

"PLEASE TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!!!" is the last thing I said when the light completely envelopes us.

DID I JUST REVEAL MY REAL VOICE!!??.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****ANND DONE. FINALLY DONE I CREATED THIS FANFIC FOR FUN AND NOTHING ELSE.**** I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY BUT TO PROMOTE SOME PEOPLE.****Megamanix is a touhou YOUTUBER who upload some animated touhou vids please try his/her channel and subscribe if you like it.****Surnist is a touhou YOUTUBER too that gives some tips and reviews to the touhou games.****Meta is called Metaklang and upload...stuff.****Perl is called Perldrop.****Maxmani is called Maxmani.****ETC.(THERE ARE TOO MANY OF THEM.)****and our community Discord. "Gensokyo Boiz public Discord." is where I came from I'M THE CAPS LOCK MASCOT GUY!! DON'T BE SCARED OF ME .**


End file.
